When driving a large truck a driver is unable to see the rear tires rotate. Tires occasionally lock due to ice and many other different reasons and when the tires lock a driver has no indication of the problem. The present invention allows the driver to identify whether a tire is rotating or not. A driver will see the device and be able to stop before any permanent damage or injuries occur.